


i just gravitate towards you

by teenyappletea (whimsyappletea)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Implied Relationships, Oblivious, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/pseuds/teenyappletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it comes so naturally that they don’t even notice it themselves. —lenrin, luka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just gravitate towards you

**Author's Note:**

> “my biggest hc w Rin and Len no matter what is they just incidentally hold each others hand, like it just happens?? its a reflex”
> 
> this fluffy blurb was written for **bee** a while back to cheer her up ;v;)9

.  
.  
.

**i just gravitate towards you**   
_it comes so naturally that they don’t even notice it themselves._

.

“You two really hold hands a lot, don’t you?” Luka observes idly after dinner one night.

Len and Rin look up from where they’re both huddled around a board-game laid out on the floor, blinking together in wide-eyed unison.

.  
.

“Whatcha reading?” Rin asked, squeezing past Luka to sit next to Len on the couch and lacing her fingers with his free ones.

“Nothing much, really,” he murmured, eyes drinking in the pages of the magazine that’d been sitting on his lap. “Apparently horse outfits are in season this month – it’s a part of the chess fashion line. Should I...?”

Luka raised her eyebrows, but didn’t comment.

Rin scratched her cheek in thought. “Eh, well... sleep on it before you make your final decision?”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“Yepyep! Anyway, Meiko-nee just told me that it’s our turn to buy the groceries this week.”

Len groaned, flipping the magazine shut and running his thumb across the ridges of her knuckles absently. “I just _knew_ today was too work-free to be true...”

.

“Oooh, they’ve finally stocked up on the fruit-mix chocolates again!” Rin squealed, her hands brushing past Len’s to grab the package from its place on the shelf. “Can we get some? Please, Len? Please, Luka-nee?”

His fingers wrapped around her wrist gently, bringing the box of candy closer to himself for inspection. “Ooh, it’s a two-for-one offer, too. Pretty nifty, if you ask me.”

Luka sighed. They’d been given strict instructions not to buy anything else that wasn’t written on the grocery list, but – “Alright, alright, we can buy _two_. No more than that.”

“ _You’re the best, Luka-nee!_ ” the two blonds cheered, trading a high-five and letting their fingers tangle together easily.

.

Rin frowned and rubbed her hands together, trying desperately to keep warm as Luka moved along between the rows of freezers and chilled goods. The girl must’ve forgotten to bring along her jacket again, but Luka wasn’t particularly concerned – Len would definitely take care of it.

Sure enough, the boy clicked his tongue and rolled her hands between his own, exhaling puffs of warm air against them. “You always forget your jacket,” he chided. “Silly girl.”

“Ehehe~” Rin stuck her tongue out at him. “Who needs a jacket when you’re my walking heater?”

.

With her small shopping bag in tow, Rin skipped down the pavement and hummed a merry little tune to herself; several steps behind, Luka and Len were lugging the much heavier groceries. It’d been a good day so far, and the girl couldn’t _wait_ to play a few rounds of Monopoly with Len like he’d promised –

A warm hand shot out to grab hers without warning, pulling her back and narrowly saving her from the speeding car at the intersection.

“Watch where you’re _walking_ ,” Len grumbled, adjusting the weight of the shopping bags hanging off his other arm. “I can’t be here to save you all the time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rin said with the roll of her eyes, but still she inched a little closer to him for comfort.

Behind them, Luka smiled softly as she watched the way he gave Rin’s hand a light, reassuring squeeze in return.

.  
.

“We hold hands a lot?” Rin repeats, wrinkling her nose in confusion. “ _Really?_ ”

“You must be seeing things, Luka-nee,” Len says, stretching his limbs out and stifling a yawn. As he drops his arms back down, his hand closes over Rin’s carelessly.

“Besides – it’s not like we’re _dating_ , or anything.”

“Mmhm, mmhm!”

Luka raises her eyebrows, but doesn’t comment.

They’ll figure it out eventually.

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

>  **disclaimer:** i do not own Vocaloid.


End file.
